


Don't knock it till you try it

by Takebij



Category: No Homo (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 13:44:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takebij/pseuds/Takebij
Summary: A bit of micin to Brian and Ditya's life.Because I miss them so much?And I kept it on my notes for more than a year.





	Don't knock it till you try it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apitnobaka (bakanoapit)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakanoapit/gifts).



"Gue masih lurus lurus aja tuh"  
"Tapi Kak, Harry Styles bilang 'Don't knock it till you try it"  
\-------  
Saka tertawa terbahak waktu Ditya cerita kelanjutan junior yang naksir temennya itu. "Hebat juga dia ngequotenya pangeran inggris."  
"Err.. Dia member boyband Sak..." Jawab Ditya santai sambil nge-set gitarnya.  
"Apaan sih Sak? Kaya lucu banget ketawa lo sampe kedengeran keluar" cerocos Brian sambil masuk dan duduk di sofa samping Ditya.  
Saka menghela napas pelan, mengusap air mata hasil tawa terbahaknya. "Itu gebetannya Ditya"  
Ditya melempar pik gitarnya ke arah Saka. "Yee enak aja!"  
Brian menatap mereka bingung, lalu melotot ke arah Ditya. "Gebetan?"  
"Ngga ngga. Ngaco aja nih si Saka." Ditya geleng-geleng ke arah Saka yang masih cengengesan.  
Brian mengangguk kecil. "Jadi balik sekarang ga?"  
"Ayo deh, gue balik ya Sak."

\-----  
"Dit."  
"Ditya!"  
Ditya mengusap matanya. "Eh? Ngapa Bri?"  
"Kok lo tidur sih? Kan katanya mau nemenin gue nyari buku." Dumel Brian yang udah rapih.  
Ditya garuk-garuk kepalanya. "Oh sekarang ya, lupa gue, tar ya" jawabnya sambil ngeloyor kekamar mandi.  
"Dah ayok"

\----  
"Dit, tadi lu ngomongin apa sih ama Saka?"  
Ditya menatap Brian dengan tatapan ga percaya. "Apa sih Bri? Ga penting kok becanda doang"  
"Ya kalo ga penting kasih tau lah" keukeuh Brian.  
Ditya menatapnya bingung. "Apaan sih Bri ngotot banget?"  
Brian berenti jalan terus menyilakan tangannya. "Gue tuh buat lu apa sih Dit?"  
Ditya yang ditanya gitu jantungnya udah mau copot. "Apaan sih Bri? Lu kebanyakan nonron sinetron ah"  
Brian menghela napas, "Ya ga gitu Dit. Kalo lu nganggep gue sahabat harusnya gue tau apa aja kan? Harusnya ga aneh ga harus pjg lebar gini kan nanya soal yang kata lo ga penting!"  
"Bri..." Ditya kaget mendengae cerocosan Brian. "Lo lagi dapet apa gimana sih?"  
"Ga lucu monyet!" Maki Brian yang sudah kesel banget. "Udahlah nyari bukunya besok lagi aja, males gue." Brian balik arah dan jalan lebih cepet meninggalkan Ditya.  
"Lah?" Ditya berlari mensejajarkan langkahnya sama Brian. "Gue males ceritanya Bri, ga penting."  
Brian diem aja ga ngerespon apa-apa masih terus jalan ngebut.  
Ditya garuk-garuk kepalanya bingung. "Ampun deh." Ditya merogoh kantung celananya, mengambil hpnya dan menyodorkannya ke Brian. "Nih baca sendiri aja."  
Brian yang disodorin hp Ditya bingung. "Hah? Apaan?"  
"Itu, buka LINE liat yang nama kontaknya anak arsi 15" jawab Ditya sambil nyender ditembok pembatas pinggir jalan.  
Brian langsung menyalakan hp Ditya, mukanya ga kebaca, lah tumben mukanya Brian ga ada emosinya. Terus balikin hpnya ke Ditya. "Kok ga dibales?"  
"Dari semua respon itu doang yang kepikiran Bri? Serius?" Dumel Ditya.  
Brian masih nunduk ngeliatin ujung sepatunya. "Emang lo maunya gue respon apa?"  
Ditya jadi ikutan ngeliatin sepatunya Brian. "Ya gatau sih."  
"Menurut lo... Maksud gue buat elo... Perasaan lo ada yang bilang suka tapi sesama jenis gimana?" Tanya Brian putus-putus.  
"Ehmm... Biasa aja sih sebenernya" jawab Ditya masih ngerasa canggung. "Udah ah Bri, jadi cari buku ga?"  
"Jadi"  
Terus mereka berdua balik arah dan mereka terkekeh bareng. "Udah lama ya ga berantem"  
"Iya, jangan sering2 ah kaya sinetron aja" Ditya jawab sambil ngerangkul Brian.  
"Gue takut njomblo sendirian Dit" aku Brian pelan.  
Ditya terbahak. "Si kampret"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry?  
> Makasih Apit san, sudah "melahirkan" mereka.


End file.
